


you're a modern masterpiece

by bluexshift



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied Blowjobs, M/M, only thing better is explicit blowjobs amirite, soft morning boyfriends can't stop complimenting each other it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexshift/pseuds/bluexshift
Summary: beauty isn't everything, they know, but both still think the other is the most beautiful thing they know





	you're a modern masterpiece

The early morning sun crept in through the gaps in the curtains, colouring them both a warm yellow. They lay awake in quiet peace, eyes closed and breathing deep, as they both basked in a rare moment of stillness before beginning the day and their busy lives again. Magnus stroked Alec’s arm lazily, as Alec simultaneously played with a few strands of Magnus’s hair, hanging soft and loose. They often woke up at least an hour before they had to - it was an ideal way to ensure they had an hour of each other every day.

“Hmmm,” Alec murmured unexpectedly, voice rough with sleep. Magnus hummed back in a questioning tone, tilting his head from where it was pillowed on Alec’s chest and cracking one eye open. They woke up in many different positions, but this was the most common; Alec on his back and an arm wrapped around Magnus, curled into his side, sleeping half on his boyfriend and half on the actual bed. Magnus liked to be held most nights, and on those nights Alec was more than willing to oblige.

“I have to sit for a portrait today. A proper one, all day, paints and easel and everything. Apparently it’s tradition for anyone who holds the post of Head for more than a year.” Alec still hadn’t opened his eyes, as if he couldn’t pretend the day hasn’t started yet.

“How strange. Seems a little frivolous, for Nephilim. Why not take pictures and sketch from that? For efficiency, and all that stuff you people like so much?” Alec shrugged the shoulder not being used as a pillow. “I’ll admit it doesn’t give the same results,” Magnus continued, eyes closed again as he spoke softly. “When I last had a portrait commissioned, the artist explained it was better to get a real sense for how light works on the subject, the person’s bone structure and the way they carry themselves. Or something.”

“Or something.”

Magnus hummed again, nonchalantly. “This was a while ago, love.”

Alec sighed as he tightened his arm and pressed a kiss to Magnus’s forehead. “Waste of a day. No one needs a picture of me,” he mumbled against Magnus.

“Oh, I disagree. You should be in the MoMA.” Alec snorted at that. “I mean it Alexander, you’re a work of art. They probably need a whole day just to capture how devastatingly attractive you are.” Magnus propped himself up on his elbow then, eyes properly open and looking down at his Alexander, who was looking back at him with a gaze full of sleepy wonder and affection.

“Magnus, come on. I’m not bad looking, sure, but as if I could hold a candle to you and your beauty.”

“You, my dear, are the model of a Greek God,” Magnus said, running his fingers slowly over Alec’s body, from the column of his throat, following collarbones, down chest and circling nipples before tracing a path around abs and heading back up again. “My Adonis, my Alexander,” he whispered in his ear.

Alec surged upwards to claim Magnus’s lips as he pulled away, shaking off the sleep still in his bones. They kissed slowly and gently, over and over, and just as slowly and gently Alec maneuvered Magnus onto his back.

“Scholars say Adonis was Asian, you know. If I didn’t know any better-” Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’s neck, just under where his jaw met his ear - “I would say-” he trailed kisses down his neck- “that they were writing-” Alec followed the dip of his collarbone down, over Magnus’s torso- “about you.” He kissed one of Magnus’s nipples, delighting in the soft gasp it drew from his lips.

“Alexander, oh, Alexander…”

Alec continued down slowly, worshipping every bare inch his lips reached. He spent particular time with Magnus’s hips, sucking a single dark bruise into each one as Magnus groaned.

“So beautiful,” Magnus said, as Alec slowed and rested his face on Magnus’s hipbone, breath ghosting over the half-hard tent in Magnus’s boxer-briefs. Magnus could feel his hot breath, making his fingers shake, and as Alec looked up at him for  _permission,_ Magnus stretched a hand out to run through Alec’s hair and tried not to get lost in handsome hazel eyes. He nodded, slightly and out of breath, and Alec wasted no time in mouthing over the outline of Magnus’s dick.

Magnus was happy Alec had (mostly) overcome his insecurities and was far more confident independent of any of Magnus’s personal desires, but he found he couldn’t either complain or call his happiness entirely selfless.

“I don’t know why you bother wearing underwear in bed, babe,” Alec grinned, as he slipped fingers under the waistband and began to pull them down Magnus’s legs.

Magnus smirked, in amusement and also anticipation. “Oh Alexander, it’s because I know you enjoy taking them off so much.”

 

* * *

 

Alec was late to the portrait sitting, but in all honesty, he couldn’t find it in himself to give a shit.


End file.
